In recent years, it has become commonplace to use plastic receptacles as trash of rubbish containers. These plastic receptacles are often in the nature of bags which are inexpensive, and when full may be disposed of with little expense. Most commonly, such plastic trash bags are used independently of any other device, and are simply filled with the trash, garbage or the like and then tied shut and discarded.
In other use, these bags may be inserted into a rigid or semi-rigid trash container, much like a liner, and the top of the bag is turned down over the top of the container to hold the bag open and in place in the container. Trash or the like is then simply placed into the bag inside the container, and when the bag is full, it is removed from the container, tied and discarded.
Such trash receptacle/liner use, while of course serving the function intended, presents the significant disadvantage that the top of the trash bag is left open and can therefor be accessible to animals, children and the like, and is also most unsightly and unsanitary in a home, for example in the kitchen. Odors are permitted to escape from the open top of the bag causing unpleasantries in use.
While many such rigid or semi-rigid containers are initially provided with a lid, most often, the lid is not useable when a bag is inserted, or alternatively the bag must be punctured or torn in some way to enable use of the lid. Otherwise, the bag will interfere with the hinge or attaching mechanism of the lid.
The use of plastic bags with such rigid or semi-rigid containers also is often affected by the fact that the container is only open at the top. Thus, when a bag is inserted into the container, the air in the container will prevent full opening of the bag to fill the interior of the container.
Therefor, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a flexible trash bag for use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved device for supporting a trash bag which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a device for supporting a trash bag or the like which includes a lid.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for supporting a trash bag and including a lid, the operation of which is not interfered with by the bag.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device for supporting a trash receptacle which is lightweight and economical to manufacture and use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for supporting a trash bag or the like, whereby the bag may be readily inserted and expanded as it is filled without difficulty.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent when considered together with the accompanying description and claims when taken together with the accompanying drawings.